In the preparation of either synthetic gas or liquid fuel from coal, carbonaceous slurry is supplied to a high pressure vessel in which raw synthetic gas is produced. The raw gas is subsequently processed to yield liquid synthetic fuels. See FIG. 1. The present invention concerns the preparation of the carbonaceous feedstock slurry for the pressure vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,822 issued on Dec. 21, 1982 to the present applicant, discloses a process for separating coal from mining refuse utilizing an autogenous non-magnetic heavy medium cyclonic separator in combination with ancillary equipment. In the process, raw input from mine tailings is screened and mixed with a heavy medium to form an aqueous slurry feedstock. The feedstock slurry flows through a primary cyclonic separator which causes a coal rich portion to exit its overflow and a refuse rich portion to exit its underflow. The underflow is screened and the fines are subsequently processed to yield carbonaceous matter. A particulary suitable hydrocyclone is disclosed in the patent for accomplishing the stated goals.
While the above-referenced process and apparatus function satisfactorily to beneficiate raw anthracite coal, culm and silt, there is a need to provide a simple, yet effective, process and apparatus for producing a coal slurry for use as a feedstock in a coal gasification plant.